


All Is Found

by PuckPip24601



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Peter Parker, Penny Parker - Freeform, This is cute, and I’m new to this guys, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckPip24601/pseuds/PuckPip24601
Summary: “Johnny, I told you, I’m okay doing this for you. You’re my best friend and, can’t believe I’m saying this, there are worse people to be married to.” She smiled at him, turning herself as well so she was facing him back, her back leaning against one of the raised bumps at the edge of Liberty’s torch.“Still, I know that this has been kinda sucky in general. The public proposal, all the paparazzi, the rushed actual wedding. It’s not what you signed up for at the start of this.”“I signed up for whatever came.” She frowned at him, the burger being sat on her lap as she reached for his hand, threading their fingers together so she could look at his hand and not his face as she spoke up next, “I missed you like crazy for those two years Torchy.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	All Is Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally one of the first Spideytorch things I’ve ever written. So please excuse me cause I’m new to this ship.

“Heard you got engaged Flamebrain. Nice girl?” She grinned beneath her mask at him as she landed off of a graceful ark onto the top of the Statue of Liberty next to Johnny who smiled in amusement back and rolled his eyes.

“She’s alright. Nothing on you though Webs, if only you’d take off that mask, I’d whisk you away in a heartbeat.” Penny snorted at his dramatics and finally pulled her mask from her head, pushing a hand through her hair to try and tame the dreaded mask-head in anyway. She heard Johnny gasp in that same over dramatic way and already was rolling her eyes as he reached for her face, “Penny?! I had no idea that it was you. I didn’t mean it. This just means I fell in love with you twice over.” She laughed out loud at that one, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment as she batted his hands away.

“Shut it Torchy.” Johnny grinned and stepped back so he could move to sit down in their usual spot, grabbing the paper bag sat there and holding it out to her. “You’re the best husband to be ever.” She dropped down next to him, taking hold of the bag, and reached inside of it to pull out one of the burgers.

“Don’t you forget it.” Johnny’s voice was soft as he replied and she looked around at his change in tone with a raised eyebrow, already unwrapping the burger so she could take a bite. Johnny took in a deep breath and moved, spinning himself so he was facing her, one leg folded in front of himself and the other still hanging off of the edge of the structure. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?’ At her confused eyebrow raise he rolled his eyes and elaborated, “getting married. To me. It’s not to late to back out of this, we’ll figure something else out.”

“Johnny, I told you, I’m okay doing this for you. You’re my best friend and, can’t believe I’m saying this, there are worse people to be married to.” She smiled at him, turning herself as well so she was facing him back, her back leaning against one of the raised bumps at the edge of Liberty’s torch.

“Still, I know that this has been kinda sucky in general. The public proposal, all the paparazzi, the rushed actual wedding. It’s not what you signed up for at the start of this.”

“I signed up for whatever came.” She frowned at him, the burger being sat on her lap as she reached for his hand, threading their fingers together so she could look at his hand and not his face as she spoke up next, “I missed you like crazy for those two years Torchy. I thought you were gone forever and then you came back, and you weren’t dead. And I...” she trailed off, taking in a deep breath as her gaze moved up to his, “now these weirdos show up and try to take you away again and I won’t let them. I won’t let them Johnny.” 

The conviction in her voice and the fire in her eyes took Johnny’s breath away and he could only nod, wordlessly squeezing her fingers in reassurance and thanks by way of reply. She nodded back and her gaze turned back out to the New York skyline. She picked up the burger from her lap with her free hand; the other not letting go of his and he said nothing about that. He just leaned back against his own raised edge of the torch and watched her. Johnny knew he could spend the rest of his life with Penny Parker and be content. More than content he would be happy. Content would be the friendship they had spanning the rest of time. Truly happy for him would mean waking up each morning with her next to him. Kissing her any time he wanted to like he had over these past few weeks. These weeks which had felt like a dream.

“I love you.” The words fell from his lips, like he hadn’t been able to physically keep them in any longer and the moment faltered for a second when she inhaled sharply at the words and started choking on a bite of her burger. Johnny had startled out of his thoughts and had began hitting her back until she choked up the piece of burger that went flying off the side of the Statue of Liberty. Once she’d gotten enough control over her breathing she’d whirled back around to him with wide eyes and Johnny’s heart was thundering in his chest.

“What?!”

“I love you.” The words tumbled free once more and he resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth, as though that would put them back in, and opted to just stare at her with eyes just as wide and terrified. “I love you. I have for a while. And I don’t want you to think that I did all this cause I was trying to trick you or whatever, I know how your brain works, but I’ve loved you for years and there’s no one else I could stomach being my fake wife ever.”

“Except I won’t be your fake wife. It’s gonna be a real wedding.” She squeaked, audibly freaked out and Johnny swallowed nervously. This was what he’d been scared would happen. “Dude.”

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way.” He was quick to hold his hands out placatingly, “like totally cool! I just had to put that out there. It felt like the right moment, you know, apart from making you choke on a burger. That wasn’t meant to make it into the moment.”

“Johnny how long have you felt like this?”

“... you were with MJ. And I-“

“Oh my god.” MJ. She and MJ hadn’t been together for years. Literal years. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought you were gay for the longest time. Didn’t think you’d appreciate me saying. I thought it’d do nothing but make things weird. Then I found out about you and Eddie Brock. Then Daredevil. Then I knew that I actually had a chance and then... then I got stuck for two years.” Johnny watched the moment she understood shine bright in her eyes and her shoulders drooped.

She whirled herself around properly, crossing her legs in front of her and she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

“Okay Torchy. So we got a lot of wasted time to catch up on before we tie the knot in two weeks apparently.” Johnny blinked once hard. Confused. She smirked and reached for his hand again and, after tugging off her glove, placed the engagement ring he’d slid onto her finger earlier that night into the centre of his palm. “Let’s try that proposal again, this time without the hundreds of people watching and everything being rehearsed.”

“Okay.” He choked out, breaking out into an exhilarated grin as he moved the ring so he was holding it pinched between two fingers before he held her hand with his free one. “Okay webhead.”

“Great start.” She muttered to him sarcastically with a playful eye roll and he couldn’t help but laugh and push her knee with their joined hands.

“Shut up and let me pour my heart out here.”

“Okay, okay. Go ahead Flamebrain”

“Wedding’s off.”

“No! No come on.” She laughed, leaning forward, her free hand reaching out to his shoulder for a moment before he manoeuvred the ring onto the top of one of his fingers so he wouldn’t drop it and grabbed her face to pull her into a kiss. She melted into his touch and suddenly all those times Johnny had thought she was just great at pretending to be in love with him made sense. And he felt like an immense dumbass for not realising sooner.

Penny had shifted onto her knees as she leaned into the kiss and Johnny didn’t hesitate as he pulled her into his lap. They eventually pulled apart, both panting for air as Johnny pressed their foreheads together and grinned.

“I love you, Webhead.” He whispered the words, his eyes staring into hers and he felt her shiver in response. He slid an arm around her waist and lifted the hand with the ring balancing on his finger up between them. “I’ve loved you since I was a stupid 16 year old kid who thought Spider-Woman was the coolest superhero ever and that Penny Parker was the bane of my existence.”

Penny laughed, head thrown back for a moment before she leaned forward again with a wide grin on her face and her eyes bright and shiny and staring directly into his.

“I loved you even when you almost got me arrested for reckless driving that one time, and even after I got laid into by Sue for being so stupid. I loved you the entire time I was stuck in the Negative Zone and I fought so hard to get out of there, not just because of my family but, because I promised myself that I would finally tell you how I felt as soon as I was out. Then I wasted a few more weeks because I couldn’t quite believe that I was finally free and that you were here. And now you’re sitting in my lap and you’re saying you love me too and these last few weeks have felt like a complete dream. And they’ve made me realise that I’m tired of you being away from me. Even when you’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met. So please actually marry me in two weeks when we get fake married so aliens don’t cart me off to another dimension to be a royal consort?”

She threw her head back again to laugh and reached for the ring still perched on his finger. She slid it back onto her ring finger and leaned forward to press her mouth against his in a soft kiss that left him breathless.

“I suppose so Flamebrain.” She breathed out playfully like it was a chore and Johnny laughed right back at her. His hands came up to cup her face and neck to pull her back in once more.


End file.
